


Smoking Shouldn't Be Sexy

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow watches Spike as he lights up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Shouldn't Be Sexy

Smoking Shouldn’t Be Sexy 

 

Willow watched him, she always watched him; and right now he was standing just outside of the orange glow of the street lamp. His head was bent and in the faint light she could see the darker ripples of hair starting to show through the bleached blonde he favoured. There was a cigarette resting between his lips, his mouth twisted slightly to keep it in place as he flipped the zippo lighter to life. 

That silver lighter in his hands was a familiar sight to her, but it was if for the first time she noticed how small it looked cupped in those hands. His hands weren’t overly large but they were much bigger than hers with long, almost elegant fingers and Willow flushed as she wondered what those fingers would feel like entwined in her own and how it would feel to have those hands run over her skin. 

His head tilted slightly guiding the tip of the cigarette into the flame of the lighter and something in her stomach loosened as she watched him. That small flame that gave off such a small amount of light still managed to highlight his cheekbones. Those incredibly sculptured cheekbones. 

Willow swallowed and licked her lips, rubbing absently at her suddenly tight throat as he straightened up again, stowing the lighter back in the pocket of his leather duster and leaning back against the wall one foot on the floor one foot flat to the bricks behind him. 

Taking the cigarette between his fingers he removed it from his mouth, a haze of smoke hovered in front of him for a moment before drifting away on the night air and that loosening feeling in the pit of her stomach came again. 

“You ready or what, Red?” Spike finally looked over at her. 

Willow blinked a blush colouring her cheeks which only deepened when he looked at her curiously with those blue eyes of his that were enough to make a sinner out of a saint. “Y…yes,” she stammered, thanking God that he couldn’t read her mind, her thoughts weren’t exactly of the saintly variety right now. 

Falling into step beside him Willow watched him out of the corner of her eye as he inhaled the smoke deep into his lungs and exhaled it a moment later through slightly parted lips. Watching him smoke always drew her attention to his lips and Willow’s colour rose again as she wondered what those lips would feel like against hers. 

Her brow creased crossly, he was so annoying! 

Smoking was a dirty, disgusting, stinky habit and it absolutely shouldn’t be sexy. It was just like Spike to twist that around on its head. 

No, smoking wasn’t sexy. It just wasn’t. 

She glanced at Spike again and stifled a sigh. Maybe, just maybe it was when you combined it with Spike.


End file.
